Blue Sentinel
buff. |gold = 100 |exp = |cs = 4 |hp = |damage = |attackspeed = |armor = |magicresist = |movespeed = 180 |monstertype = Large |spawntime = 1:30 |respawntime = 5:00 |location = BlueSentinelLocation.png }}The '''Blue Sentinel' is a neutral monster on Summoner's Rift. It has negative magic resistance. Kill the Blue Sentinel to receive the , a buff which grants increased mana regeneration (or energy regeneration) as well as cooldown reduction. Lore , or Stone-golems, are magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Valoran but can also be found in Ionia and on the Shuriman Continent. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear or wolf. The creature is powered by nature magic. of this creature are called . has befriended an injured . Knowing the poor creature was on the verge of death, he fashioned her a new heart from a river pebble. Adhering to the tradition of all mineral beings, the golem became Ivern's devoted life-friend. He named her , after the flowers that mysteriously sprouted from her stone body. Today, if Ivern is threatened, she to his side. Notes * Without slows, the Blue Sentinel has a movement speed of 200 180|Base movement speed}} . When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to 218 180|Base movement speed}} . Trivia General= * In terms of statistics, it is nearly identical to the . * The old icon for Crest of Insight was recycled from . * The Blue Sentinel will join if she dances in front of him. ** His dance references Open the Door by . *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. **** From patch V5.22 to patch V7.9, he shared this dance with the . |-|Skins= Blue Sentinel OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Blue Sentinel Sentinel 2018 PoolParty.jpg|2018 Pool Party Blue Sentinel Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Gallery= Blue Sentinel Battle Concept.png|Blue Sentinel Battle Concept LoL Battle 8.jpg|Blue Sentinel Battle Promo SRVU Brambleback concept.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 1 SRVU Sentinel concepts.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 2 Blue Sentinel concept 01.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Blue Sentinel concept 02.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Blue Sentinel concept 05.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 5 Blue Sentinel concept 06.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 6 Blue Sentinel concept 07.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 7 Blue Sentinel concept 08.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 8 Blue Sentinel concept 09.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 9 Blue Sentinel concept 10.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 10 Blue Sentinel concept 11.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 11 Blue Sentinel concept 12.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 12 Blue Sentinel concept 13.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 13 Patch History from . ;V9.2 * Experience reduced to from . ;V8.10 * Experience reduced to from 180 at all levels. ;V7.22 * Experience reduced to 180 from 200. * Initial spawn timer reduced to 1:30 from 1:40. ;V7.1 * Experience reduced to 200 from 210. ;V6.22 * Both . * Restoring 25% maximum mana upon . * Stats slightly up to compensate. * Now has negative magic resistance. ;V5.24 * Monster Base Health Growth by Level :: 100% - 200% >> 100% - 170% * Monster Base Armor Growth by Level :: 100% - 100% >> 100% - 300% ;V5.23 * Magic Resistance :: -10 >> -15 * Movement Speed :: 180 >> 150 ;V5.22 * Monsters spawn time changed to 15 seconds earlier (not Dragon or Baron) * Blue and Red shove around the small monsters in their camp if those monsters get in their way of getting to their targeted champion. * Armor reduced from 20 to 10 * Blue Sentinel's attacks can no longer critically strike * Experience reward down from 100 to 90 * Gold reward up from 51 to 58 ;V5.16 * Pathing size of Blue and Red monsters moderately large >>> smaller ;V5.10 * Leash Range has been reduced to 700 from 750 * Maximum leashes allowed increased to 6 from 5 * Losing Monster aggro due to being out of range now also increments its leash counter by 1. ;V5.6 * Increased XP gained * Levels 1-4 unchanged * Levels 5-7 3% more base XP * Levels 8-10 6% more base XP * Level 11-18 10% more base XP ;V5.1 * Soft leash limit to 5 down from 10. * Champions receive less experience if the cleared monster camp is three levels lower than their own ;V4.21 * Slightly adjusted positioning of Blue/Red buff camps. * Gold per camp reduced by 10 * Gold per large camp added on jungle items }} de:Blauer Wächter es:Guardián Azul pl:Niebieski Strażnik ru:Синий страж Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters Category:Large monsters Category:Golem